<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>他很漂亮 by Liulangbuduanzhuang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791753">他很漂亮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liulangbuduanzhuang/pseuds/Liulangbuduanzhuang'>Liulangbuduanzhuang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liulangbuduanzhuang/pseuds/Liulangbuduanzhuang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>辰城</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>他很漂亮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>黄铉辰和金昇玟出门的时候，嘱咐我洗衣机开了定时，记得把衣服拿出来晾。我困得要命，正坐在沙发前的地板上闭着眼往头上套毛线帽。黄铉辰重复了两遍，我瞪了他一眼，说知道了。</p><p>他没说什么，就那么出门了。</p><p>昨天晚上我和黄铉辰吵架了，隔着一层床板互相生闷气。那时候金昇玟戴着眼罩睡了，黄铉辰很体贴地把灯关了，站在黑暗里抹身体乳。我侧着头看他，他的皮肤很白，但是房间里太黑了，只能看到手臂的轮廓。他涂得很仔细，窸窸窣窣的声音让我睡不着觉。</p><p>黄铉辰最近在做身材管理，虽然在我的立场上他已经很瘦了，但他觉得上镜还是有点肿。临近回归了，他好像有点焦虑。</p><p>其实我也很焦虑，新作的曲子刚交上去审核，还没出结果。虽然我向来对自己很有信心，但人都有那样紧张的时刻，尤其是在那些很重要的东西上，没错吧？</p><p>所以因为炸鸡盒子没丢而对我发脾气，是黄铉辰的不对。</p><p>我把帽子往下拉了拉，遮住眼睛，半倚在沙发上，这个姿势有点舒服，但是没躺多久彰彬哥就走过来了，他踢了踢我的腿，我瘫在沙发上大叫:“干嘛？”</p><p>“洗衣机里是谁的衣服？”彰彬哥问，“洗好了。”</p><p>“黄铉辰的，”我干脆地回答，虽然也有我的，“哥帮他收了吧。”</p><p>“我要去公司。”他从卫生间探出头来，“没空帮你。”</p><p>我活动了一下脖子:“哥，今天周末诶。”</p><p>“嗯，”彰彬哥打开一包饼干，“但是灿哥昨晚没回来。”</p><p>workaholic呢，我心里想。</p><p>“我今天要请假。”</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“去汉江兜个风。”</p><p>“铉辰和昇玟不是去汉江了吗？你怎么不一起去？”</p><p>“我想自己去。”我说。</p><p>彰彬哥想了一下，说:“那去吧。”过了一会儿，他又嚼着饼干说，“Han呐，如果压力很大，可以跟哥说。”</p><p>“我能有什么压力？”我笑着回答。</p><p>去汉江的路上我改变了主意，先去美容院打了个耳洞。美容院的姐姐问我要不要试试耳骨钉，我看了看照片，看上去有点难养，决定还是算了。</p><p>耳垂被穿透的时候还是有点疼，但又很爽。我想起第一次打耳洞的日子了，是彰彬哥和我一起来的，还有黄铉辰。那时候他脸上的婴儿肥还没褪，看上去很乖。他紧张极了，一个劲儿说话，看着他的样子我决定装得酷一点，所以第一个打了耳洞，然后站在旁边看他。黄铉辰紧张的时候会无意识地撅着嘴，他的嘴唇形状很特别，让人忍不住想揉一下。</p><p>于是我穿上外套，去店外面等他们。</p><p>后来我左边的耳洞发炎了，很痛，睡觉前黄铉辰总是凑过来问我消毒了吗，有时候我会让他帮我弄。他对身边的人总是有着这种多余的关心，就像练习生时期总是追着我，要我把舞跳得再标准一点。我回敬他的时候他脸上虽然没有什么表情，但我总是莫名地感觉他好像受到伤害了似的。极度不足的睡眠之外，练习、写歌已经足够填满我的生活，这种过剩的情感让我烦躁。</p><p>那时候他总把练习生朋友带回家。我也跟着他去过几次，但是从来没有带他去过我家，也没有让其他成员去过我家。首先，我家有点远，其次，我不是黄铉辰那种对自己的私人领域没有关心的人。</p><p>我们躺在一张床上睡觉了，那种感觉和上下铺不大一样。他的床太软了，我翻来覆去，怎么也睡不着。黄铉辰的腿伸过来压在我的腿上:“你是刺猬吗？有东西扎着你？”</p><p>“不是，我睡不着嘛。”我拖长声音说。</p><p>然后他从后面抱了上来:“别再乱动了，我很困了。”</p><p>我没说话。</p><p>他在待机室里总是这样抱着彰彬哥，或者其他人。随着时间流逝他长得越来越高，明明我们都是在同一家食堂吃同样的饭，难道是因为我没有多花一千块点贵的套餐吗？</p><p>“客人，已经好了。”</p><p>我回过神来。</p><p>“要注意每天消毒哦，看您也不是第一次打了，应该有经验吧？”</p><p>我点点头，结了账，走出美容院。</p><p>现在时间已经快中午了，这个时候黄铉辰应该已经不在汉江了，我去了那里，租了一辆自行车。下了点小雨，路上人不多，骑自行车很自在，我没看表，慢慢地骑了很久。这样不用被人注视的时间很珍贵。我很喜欢忙碌起来、被包裹在爱里的感觉，同时也需要一些自由的、思考的时刻。</p><p>但是今天我总是会想起黄铉辰，也许我应该主动跟他道歉的，大家现在都很敏感，我应该理解的。</p><p>但是……</p><p>算了，我想，走进咖啡店买了一杯冰美式，然后去隔壁的店里买了一份沙拉。</p><p>回家的路上接到了灿哥的电话，说一会儿要录音。是时候去买点红参给他补身体了，我暗忖，或许也需要姜茶？</p><p>进门的时候我还在琢磨红参的事，一抬头，发现黄铉辰在沙发上盘着腿看电视。</p><p>“其他人呢？”我问。</p><p>“去公司了，”他说，“我买了炒年糕，吃了一起去吧。”</p><p>我有点尴尬:“我给你买了沙拉。”</p><p>黄铉辰眯起眼睛看着我，leeknow哥的猫看人也是这个神情。</p><p>我把沙拉放下，逃进房间:“我去换件衣服。”</p><p>我刚把衣服脱下来，黄铉辰就慢条斯理地推开了门，捧着沙拉站在那里看着我。</p><p>“你干嘛？”我埋怨他，“我换衣服呢。”</p><p>“知道了。”他轻巧地走过来，“去哪了呢，今天？”</p><p>“去骑自行车了，在汉江……”我没过脑子，回答道。</p><p>“汉江？”</p><p>“啊……”我脸热起来。</p><p>结果他出人意料地没有调侃我，而是摸了摸我的耳朵，有点疼，我躲了一下他的手。</p><p>“新打的耳洞？”黄铉辰问。</p><p>“嗯。”我回答，把衣服穿好。</p><p>“夏天还没过呢，注意别发炎了。”他吃了一口沙拉，发音黏黏糊糊的。</p><p>“知道了。”我说。</p><p>我知道我们已经和解了。</p><p>也可以说，是我单方面对他偶然的温柔时刻投降。</p><p>距离我们因为炸鸡盒子吵架已经过去很久了，我之所以对这件事记忆犹新，是因为那个耳洞最后因为我的忙碌而愈合了。很多事都是可以这样在时间里愈合的，从旧大楼到新大楼，从九个人到八个人。</p><p>黄铉辰在这段时间里哭了很多，但他不是为着自己伤心，而是心疼其他人。练习生时期我好像从来没有见到他哭，即使是在被老师狠批的艰难时刻，他也没怎么掉过眼泪。但说不定黄铉辰也像我一样，裹在被子里哭。</p><p>十九岁之后我开始学着不在别人面前流泪。和十七岁相比，我拥有了亲密的伙伴、工作室、粉丝，和失去的相比，我获得的东西更多。</p><p>回归之前黄铉辰说自己想要留长发，然后他的头发一天天变得长了起来，他总是在手上绑一根手链，练习的时候会把头发扎起来。他头上的小揪揪像是穿梭在人群里的鱼。</p><p>我站在镜子前凝视着他。他笑着看我:“Han啊Han啊，怎么了，突然走神了？”</p><p>“黄铉辰，你好像一条鱼啊。”我说。</p><p>他大笑:“说什么不像话的呢。”</p><p>很多次，当他蹲在冰箱前面收拾的时候，当他红着眼眶看电视剧的时候，当他躺在我的腿上睡觉的时候，我都觉得他好像一只鱼，身体里装载着流动的液体。</p><p>音乐响起来，黄铉辰在我头上摸了一下。他的手有点凉，不像Felix，全身都是暖的，但我好像开始变得依赖这种触感。</p><p>黄铉辰也开始习惯靠近我，我能察觉到他在释放需要我的信号，所以我们比以前在一起的时候更多。我努力地逗他笑，他靠在我身上笑。他的手臂揽着我的脖子，我好喜欢。</p><p>喜欢这种彼此需要的感觉。</p><p>有时我也会想逗他，假装要亲亲他，他会变得凶起来，用手指轻轻捏我的脖子。</p><p>很久以前，在我们还是十七岁的J.one和黄铉辰的时候，都没想过会有和对方安全距离为零的荒唐日子。</p><p>我承认我曾经讨厌他，讨厌他冷脸，讨厌他自我意识过剩，讨厌他用渔夫帽遮着脸的样子，讨厌他能够轻松地获得周围人的喜爱。</p><p>包括我的喜爱。</p><p>回归前的周五，黄铉辰去打歌节目做MC了。我和昇玟在宿舍吃猪蹄包饭，小桌子突然坏掉了，可乐洒了我一身。昇玟跳着出去拿了纸巾，顺便带回来了一条裤子给我换。他五点钟有声乐课，现在就要去公司。我同意由我来收拾，前提是他给我买咖啡。金昇玟没有答应也没有拒绝，我知道他会买的。</p><p>换好衣服，我倒在黄铉辰的床上，昨天我在工作室熬了个通宵，这会儿眼睛都睁不开。我的文件夹里放着两个未完成的项目，现在我的脑袋里还装着鼓点和旋律，但我实在是太困了，干脆就那么睡着了。</p><p>黄铉辰是什么时候进来的，我一点都不知道，只感觉到腰上骤然增加的重量。睁开眼睛的时候黄铉辰正用手掌揉着我的脸，我突然想起来地上的狼藉，正要起身时黄铉辰推着我的肩膀，整个人压到我肋骨上。我喘不上气，抬眼瞪他，问他疯了吗。</p><p>他笑起来，虎口卡着我脖子：“你穿着我的裤子，躺在我的床上，在干什么？”</p><p>“你的床比较舒服嘛，”我顺势撒娇，“快放我起来。”</p><p>他没打算下去，伸手去脱我的裤子。</p><p>“呀！”我大喊，拽住他衬衫领子，“你再不放开我要bobo你了。”</p><p>黄铉辰说我是流氓，我干脆直接做流氓，对着他脸颊亲下去。我以为他会像往常一样躲开，但忘了自己手上正拽着他的领口。于是我结结实实地亲在了他的脸上，黄铉辰甚至来不及反应。他回过神来，枕头整个砸在我脸上，我没办法呼吸，大声叫他疯子。最后还是我先投降道歉，他才从我身上下去。我揉了揉自己乱糟糟的头发，戴上鸭舌帽。</p><p>黄铉辰正在客厅里照镜子，我精神有点混乱，竟然直接伸手抱住了他。他皱眉：“又发什么疯？”</p><p>“其实被我bobo的感觉也不错，不是吗？”我说。</p><p>黄铉辰愣了一下，手掌拍在我脸上：“你精神出走了？”</p><p>我大笑起来，他脸上流露出茫然的神情。</p><p>我说：“下次休假，和我一起回家吧，黄铉辰？”</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>